In modular space dividers, wall panel systems and modular lighting systems, electrical current is provided in the movable walls, panels and lighting fixtures. A track such as along the bottom edges of the panels, is provided with outlets at predetermined locations along the track. The outlets may comprise outlet boxes, and electrical wiring extends between the boxes within the track. Light fixture housings have outlets to bring power into the housing fixtures. A power distribution system is included and often includes a "splitter" arrangement wherein power from a given wiring array is split into two or more directions, usually through separate electrical connectors.
Heretofore, power distribution systems have included electrical connectors spaced apart within the connector raceway and electrically coupled by means of conductive metal bus bars interconnected between the terminals of the connectors. An example of the use of bus bars is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,646, issued on Feb. 2, 1982 to W. L. Millhimes et al. Such bus bar arrangements cause problems or difficulties in that the bus bars must be maintained separate from one another. Such an arrangement is also excessively expensive. In addition, problems are created in obtaining approval from governmental or other agencies for meeting building or electrical codes because the bus bars form exposed power conductors.
Other power distribution systems use insulated electrical wires directly connected between the terminals of the spaced-apart connectors. Direct wire connections have created problems because, as shown in FIG. 10, in order to reduce the space taken up by the insulated wires in the raceway, each wire has a different length. This requires extra labor and makes the insertion of the terminals connected to the shorter wires more difficult because a shorter wire length is more difficult to maneuver. In addition, when splitting the wires into two or more distribution arrays, double crimps are required on the wires as shown in FIG. 11. These double crimp connections are difficult to make and, because of the double wire thickness, reduction of the depth of the connector raceway is not possible.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problems and providing an extremely simple and inexpensive power distribution system which employs a printed circuit board in the system.